Pants, Shoes, and Newfound Love
by butterflie
Summary: None of you will "get this". sort of shounen-ai. Completely silly. Pointless. Read at your own risk.


Pants, Shoes, and Newfound Love

* * *

Disclaimer: I own none of it. 

Author's Notes:If you've seen my AIM screennames or LJ interests, then you'll understand I have this weird thing for Auron's pants and Tidus' shoes.. They're just sexy, okay? Of course, Auron and Tidus are also sexy, but I really love the pants and shoes. In fact, those screennames are **shoes of tidus** and **pants of auron**, and I'm serious about that. Add them to your buddy list, you'll see them sign on eventually (I don't get on AIM much, and always at weird times). So anyways, I got bored one night and wrote this.. It's just a bit of silliness, don't take it seriously in any way please :D And this wasn't run through any spell-checker, so forgive any typos and kindly point them out?

Pants, Shoes, and Newfound Love  
by:butterflie

"Auron?"

The man in question looked up as his charge uttered his name softly, faint curiosity evident in his one good eye. He looked to the boy seated across from him, waiting--almost daring him, it seemed--for Tidus to go on.

But under the intense scrutiny of Auron's heavy gaze, Tidus hesitated, his confidence faltering. He ducked his head down and absently began to play with his shoelaces, though his attention remained solely focused on the older man before him.

Auron sighed and frowned simultaneously; it wasn't like Tidus to lose his nerve, the boy was usually so straightforward with his questions, no matter how prying or personal they were. What could he want that had him so nervous to ask? "Out with it," he half-growled impatiently.

Tidus glanced up at him briefly, blue eyes darting to Auron nervously before lowering once more to his shoes. "Well, uh, I... I just wanted you to know" -and here his cheeks turned slightly red, Auron could see it despite the surrounding darkness and the dying embers of the fire between them- "I think your pants are really hot!" he finished up in a quick rush of words, gulping anxiously. He didn't dare look up at Auron.

Auron only blinked, not understanding and of course not expecting that at all. "Hot?" he repeated, allowing a rare look of confusion to steal across his face as he looked to the blond for an explanation. His hand came up unconsciously to scratch at the base of his neck, a bit uncomfortable.

"Like..um.. sexy," Tidus near-whispered, still not looking at Auron and obviously growing more embarrassed by the minute.

"Oh." Auron exhaled heavily, leaning back a bit as he thought about what Tidus had just revealed to him, trying to take it all in.

Tidus thought his pants were hot. Auron had known his pants held a certain attraction for people; Jecht for one hadn't been able to keep his hands off them throughout Braska's pilgrimage, but he'd never expected this from _Tidus_, of all people. How long had the boy felt this way? And just why tell him this now? There was precious little time left before their journey's end, it didn't seem fair.

Obviously, Tidus knew nothing of Auron's own secret, or perhaps he might have said something to Auron sooner. But the truth was, Auron was obsessed with Tidus' shoes. He stared at them for countless hours (under the guise of looking for underground fiends, of course), and lusted after them daily, constantly. He'd never dared say anything to Tidus, for fear of pushing the boy away, which would have been a bad thing indeed. But now.. Tidus' confession changed everything.

He swallowed once, nervously, not liking the feeling. "Tidus."

Tidus looked up, pretending disinterest. But Auron could see the fear of rejection lurking in those blue eyes. The hand at his neck scratched again. "Tidus. The truth is... I really like your shoes."

"Oh!" Tidus looked surprised, but a grin quickly spread across his face as he realized just what this meant for him and Auron. He stood, and began to make his way around the now-dead fire towards his guardian.

This was to be the start of a beautiful new relationship.

_finis_

Author's Notes: see? silly, pointless, and if you read it you're probably going "wtf.. lame". I don't care. And just to let anyone reading Horizon Road know... I'm working on chapter three. slowly. I keep getting distracted by other things. sigh.


End file.
